User talk:Trikster87
Please remember to sign your messages and put them at the bottom of the page. *'If I take long to respond to your messages, dont leave another one, wait for me to respond or contact another admin'. *'Please make sure your messages are polite.' Welcome Hi, welcome to Primeval Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Trikster87 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Spamalot360 (Talk) 15:46, November 29, 2009 Re:Templates Hi Trikster! Thanks very much for your compliments, and I'm really, really sorry I've taken so long to respond. The first thing I'd do when creating a new template is find an existing one that matches what I'm trying to do. Also, you need to match the colour you want. A list of infoboxes can be found on Category:Infobox templates, and other templates on Category:Templates. Next, click the 'start a new article' button on the sidebar and create a name for your template. Remember, it has to start with 'Template:'. Then copy and paste all the text of the template you found earlier into your new article. Finally, change the parts of the template that are needed. For example, here is a sample from an infobox template: |- valign="top" | style="text-align: left; border-bottom:1px solid gray; border-top: 1px solid gray;" | Appearances: | style="border-bottom:1px solid gray; border-top: 1px solid gray;" | } In this case, you'd change the Appearances to what you actually want to appear in the infobox, and the } to whatever will be typed in when editing (the wikicode). Save the page when it's done. Finally, how to use the infobox depends on wheter you use wikitext or Rich Text. *'Wikitext' - I'd suggest you first of all look at other pages with an infobox and see how they are used. Basically, start with . *'Rich Text' - There should be a button at the top to do with templates. You can use that to search for templates. When you find it you can click on it to edit it. If you can't find the template then go to wikitext and use that. There you go! I hope I've answered your question fully, and if you're still unsure about this, or anything else, don't hesitate to contact me. See you later! --Spamalot360 18:58, December 17, 2009 (UTC) P.S. Good to know you're editing on Doctor Who Wiki. I've just started editing there as well! Re:Templates Complete Hi there Trikster! I've been away for a while, but I just got back and saw the template you created. Great work - it looks brilliant! I think we should probably change all the templates on this wiki to that style. I'll check with the other admins, and if we get the go ahead, then I would really appreciate some help changing them over. I'll let you know as soon as I get an answer. See ya! --Spamalot360 17:07, January 26, 2010 (UTC) P.S. Also, it's great that you've been doing DVD pages. I've been meaning to do that for ages! Thanks! Re:I'm back! Welcome back! Nice choice of image for Episode 3.5. And your templates are now being used across Primeval Wiki! Nice one. --Spamalot360 17:10, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Re:Do you really want to know? No, I didn't watch Collision. I'd heard about it, and knew Douglas Henshall was in it, but I didn't get round to watching it. Was it good, and what was Douglas Henshall like? I've checked out your wiki on Collision, and it looks like a great start. Keep it up! --Spamalot360 12:15, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Re:Thanks! Good to know you're editing on Doctor Who Wiki as well. I saw you had created that template - good job! By the way, how good did you think 'The End of Time' was? Personally, I thought it was awful, but what do you think? --Spamalot360 14:49, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Re:The End of Time I checked out your Torchwood Wiki, and it looks like a good start. Sorry I can't help out though - I've hardly seen any Torchwood episodes. But keep working on it and soon it should grow to decent size! --Spamalot360 16:19, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Re:The Series 4 Club! Sure you can join! I'll add you to the club! :) ZEM talk to me! 15:41, April 7, 2010 (UTC) :All you have to do is be a rule-abiding editor on the Primeval Wiki, and I'll send you news when we get it on the upcoming series! :) There is no particular time you have to be on. :) ZEM talk to me! 15:43, April 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Read this: Primeval Wiki:Rules. :) ZEM talk to me! 20:15, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Hello Series 4 Club members! And welcome to the Series 4 Club Wiki-Project! I got the idea for this from another Wiki on which I admin, and I started the same kind of project there. It has been hugely successful over the last year or so. OK, first of all, the only thing you have to do is follow the wiki rules and ask to be a part of the club. The people I'm sending this to, already qualify! :) Also, I would like to encourage you all to register on The Anomaly: A Primeval Forum. If you have problems with that, please let me know. Any other questions? Be sure to leave a message on my talk page! :) ZEM talk to me! 16:34, April 7, 2010 (UTC) More Series 4 News already! Read this article and its source - Philip Burton! :) ZEM talk to me! 20:46, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Re:Philip Burton It isn't really clear... But I think he is taking over for Lester. ZEM talk to me! 15:14, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Re:New Template That template looks great, but I hope you don't mind that I've made a few changes to it. I've changed the 'Episodes' section to 'Episodes worked on' and added a 'Position' section. --Spamalot360 16:55, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Re:New Template Your new template looks awesome! :D ZEM talk to me! 20:26, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Re:Please could I become an admin? I'm sorry, but we really have enough admins here, but if we ever need another admin I will let you know. Thanks for your offer. :) ZEM talk to me! 04:00, April 12, 2010 (UTC) :You're now an admin, as User:Kabilan29 resigned adminship, and he requested that I make you an admin! :) ZEM talk to me! 16:12, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Re:Special Pages Thats a good idea - I'll do that now. Thanks! --Spamalot360 14:44, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Re:New wiki I haven't got the chance to check out your new wiki, but I am wondering (since I haven't looked at it yet) what is Luther about? ZEM talk to me! 16:19, May 4, 2010 (UTC) :Hmmm... Not really my kind of show, but thanks for telling me about it. :) ZEM talk to me! 16:48, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Re:Admin thought I think it's a good idea to create that admin category - go ahead! And happy birthday for Sunday, in case I don't get round to saying it to you on the day! --Spamalot360 17:17, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Another Series 4 Club update! Hello all, just a few updates for the Series 4 Club... If you haven't seen it recently, check out the gallery on the Series 4 page! It now includes 21 brand new Behind the Scenes images from Primeval Series 4! Also, if you want to read my email and reply from Impossible Pictures, check out my userpage, or, if you are an Anomaly Forum member this thread. Thank you all for being part of the Series 4 Club and the Anomaly Forums! :) ZEM talk to me! 18:05, May 11, 2010 (UTC) HELLO! Hi pete aka annoying orange!, Megan Here cool website man, Hey Spasov! Megan here!!!!!! :) Found You again? Where is your Doc. who one? Can't find it Hope you get this, From Megan More news! More images! Hello everybody, perhaps you have already heard but there has been news that Laila Rouass will not be returning to the show. She will not be returning because she wants to stay in London with her daughter rather than go to Ireland and shoot the series. So, I don't know what the writers of Primeval are going to do with the character, though several fan theories have already popped up. Second, just yesterday, thanks to RickRaptor105 of YouTube, we have 3 new Series 4 images - including two of new characters... File:190510primeval1.jpg|Emily Merchant and Matt Anderson in Series 4 File:190510primeval2.jpg|Matt Anderson in Series 4 File:190510primeval3.jpg|Ben Mansfield and Hannah Spearritt behind the scenes Isn't that just awesome? ZEM talk to me! 13:34, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Re:My old account I didn't think it was important, but I can restore it if you want me to... I had no good reason to do it. ZEM talk to me! 23:46, May 22, 2010 (UTC) :I've restored it, as well as fixing some links on your userpage that were broken. ZEM talk to me! 17:28, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Hi, Peter You changed your picture! It is a better picture now! :) :) :) Did you watch Doc. who on sat?! I leave a message for you tomorrow or friday, where is your new website? Megan (the best cousin - IN THE WORLD!!!!!) HELLO! You are off school today! Are you having fun...:) Why haven't you replyed to me yet!?!?! On onto youtube and watch the ninja cat - it soooo funny....:):):) See you Megan!!! Re:Contacting Impossible Pictures You can contact Impossible Pictures by emailing them at this address: info@impossiblepictures.co.uk Let me know if they answer! :) ZEM talk to me! 05:21, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Hey mate you got youtube? Mate you got Youtube? Can you add me? Kabilan29 09:26, September 7, 2010 (UTC) My Username is TamilEalem1992 Do you want to add me or shall I add you? Kabilan29 10:57, September 13, 2010 (UTC) I added you first! Kabilan29 07:39, September 14, 2010 (UTC) End of the Series 4 Club... Hello everyone, I just want to let everyone know that I've dropped the Series 4 Club idea. BUT, we do still have our Series 4 news page, and I still encourage everybody to register on the Anomaly Forums to keep up with all of the latest news. ZEM talk to me! 17:36, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Re:Hi Great to hear you're back! I've definitely been enjoying Series 4, the latest episode in particular. Thanks for letting me know about your return. --Spamalot360 17:07, January 17, 2011 (UTC) I agree with all that you said! I like Gideon, but I'm not so keen on Matt. He just doesn't seem as good as Cutter or Danny so far. However, he is improving, so we'll just have to wait and see. --Spamalot360 17:25, January 17, 2011 (UTC) kl Re:More new templates I've fixed the template for you. It was just a line of code at the top that needed removing. --Spamalot360 11:49, January 23, 2011 (UTC) :No problem! And I enjoyed the last episode - I'm looking forward to seeing what's happening with Gideon and Ethan. --Spamalot360 19:49, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Re:Episode 4.7 I really enjoyed last night's episode - I though it was the best of the series. What I though was great was the fact that it was less about this week's creature, but instead focussed on all the different ongoing plot arcs. I loved how they all managed to link into each other. It's a bit of a shame that Danny couldn't stay on though, as this episode reminded me just how good a character he is. Can't wait till next series! --Spamalot360 12:38, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Greetings Greetings, Im Primeval13 and I just wanted to say Hello. It is nice to see someone who is a major part of this Wiki that is the same age as me! I compleatly agree with how strict you are. Primeval13 The stuff i put on the page of the character you is not real and i have just put it there to add a bit to the characters profile but that might have happened to the character you between series 3 and series 4 i dont know i am not the directors of primeval lol. The New Wiki Hey, Im writing to raise awareness of the new Primeval Fanon Wiki. There, you can create your own Creatures, Team Members, Episodes and Series. And, coming up soon, there is going to be a Primeval Fanon Wiki Awards, for the users of the Wiki. Come over a join, its great fun. The Administrators (Me, Spamalot360 and MrThermomanPreacher) would love to have you. Yours Truly, Primeval13 10:02, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Future I've already told Spamalot360 this and didn't get a single reply, but ZEM has deleted almost all the information on the Future page and blocked the article. That's why I was wondering, is it possible to report ZEM for vandalism even though he's an admin? TroopDude, 17:49, January 16, 2012 (UTC)